


One Of The Drunks

by PeachyKeener



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholism, Bitter, But also, Harley is sad, M/M, Underage Drinking, flash is flash, he has a lot to be bitter about, hes just, i dont know what this was, ish, might make this a series if anyone is curious, peter is bad at feelings but also good at them, takes inspo from comics, this was, tw: implies abuse, tw: underage drinking, underage alcoholism, yeah flashs dad... not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: Harley Keener decided he hated Peter Parker.(Harley Keener is heart broken, and drunk, and Flash is there, and its a mess.)[Originally called Don't cry about it, Don't cry about it]





	One Of The Drunks

**Author's Note:**

> fdsjfkdslahfjklsabfjlsabfhasjlbfhal wack 
> 
> this fic? Wack   
> My love for making flash a real person with motives that stem beyone 'fuck peter parker? Wack  
> Me writing peter and harley not having communication? Wack 
> 
> its all! Wack.

Harley decided he hated Peter Parker. 

He was serious. He hated Peter Parker. And it wasn't necessarily Peter Parker's fault that he hated peter parker. No it was his own fault for falling for a boy who would never look at him that way. He hated what Peter Parker made him feel, so he hated Peter Parker. 

Because Peter was an anomaly. Unlike the other boys he'd dated- Jean, who had been a sharp tongue and a sharper slap, Ryan, who was all soft and innocent until you found out what a gossip he could be, Mark, who never had a shred of respect for him, or Hayden who was genuinely just the worst- Peter Parker was unpredictable. 

Peter Parker seemed like he was all soft edges, but Harley could read people very well. And Peter Parker was a bed of nails covered with cotton candy, and he was not loving it. He was tough and strong willed and utterly good in his actions, but he acted so sweet and soft and like he couldn't do anything but blink like a lamb. And Harley hated that he loved that. 

Especially because Peter Parker was straight as fuck. Especially because Peter Parker was straight as fuck and into MJ. Especially because MJ liked him back. 

Harley Keener hated Peter Parker. 

"You okay?" 

He blinked, turning to see Flash, "What do you care?

"You're glaring holes at them," He motioned to where Peter and MJ were talking against the backdrop of the party, "Boy can't help but notice when you look at someone with that much venom." 

"And you'd know a lot about venom?"

"I know enough about jealousy." 

They observed each other. 

In all honesty, Harley didn't actually mind Flash. Guy was a dick, yeah, but he wasn't as bad as he had thought. Mainly because Flash had a baby sister- Jessie. Jessie was like the light of lash's life, which made Harley wonder what  _ exactly  _ Flash's home life was like. 

He knew Flash didn't mind him much either. 

"He doesn't like her you know." 

"Bullshit," Harley drawled, taking a sip of his beer, "Of course he likes her. What's not to like about her?" 

"She's your friend, you tell me." 

"I was being serious," Harley took another swig, glad for the bitter drink, "There's nothing not to like about her. She's pretty great." 

"And yet?" 

Harley motioned for Flash to take his bear, and Flash complied, taking a sip as Harley hummed, "I just like him. That’s all. I'll get over it." 

"That takes guts," Flash handed back the beer, "To admit you like someone who will never like you back.

"Shut up."

"I was being serious, Keener." 

"Course you were, Thompson." 

Harley finished his beer, and Flash raised a brow, "Damn you drained that shit real fast." 

"Yeah," Harley got off the wall, walking towards the fridge, "I guess I did." 

"You grabbing another one?" 

"Nah," Harley turned back to him, more than a little tipsy, "I wanna do shots. You wanna join?" 

"Lead the way, Keener," Flash followed him off the wall, "Lead the way."

Harley got out the shot glasses from god knows where, and reached for the blue raspberry vodka, “So what's your vice?” 

“My vice?” 

“What makes you drink, Thompson?” Harley poured a shot handing it to him, before pouring one for himself, “Heartbreak getting you down?” 

Flash snorted, downing the shot in a solid motion, “Something like that, yeah.” 

“No shit really?” Harley downed his just as fast, flinching at the burn in his throat. He motioned for Flash to place his shot glass down, filling both up again, “I thought you didn’t have a heart to break.” 

“Surprisingly,” Flash took the thing and shot it down again, “I’m just as human as the rest of us.” 

“Surprisingly.” 

“No but,” He watched the tilt of Harley’s neck as he swallowed down his drink, “I don’t know why you’re heartbroken. You’ve got Parker wrapped around your finger.”

Harley almost choked, “Don’t fucking lie to me!” 

“Who said I was lying?” 

“Well,” He floundered, “He likes MJ. He’s always liked MJ. He’s straight.

“Oh my god,” Flash snorted, “There’s a lot of thinks Parker is- straight is not one of them. The dudes as bi as they come.” 

“He still likes MJ.” 

“I wouldn’t hold your breath on that one, Harley.” 

“I’m going to.” 

“Why do you like him?” 

“Why do I like Peter?” Harley took another shot, and Flash followed suit, “What’s not to like. He’s awesome. He’s… he’s got this smile. It’s supposed to be innocent and charming but instead it’s just chaotic and boyish and usually means he blew something up. He’s good with my sister, he’s smart, he can banter with the best of them. He’s got this… air to him. Like he’s sad but… he refuses to let it pin him. I can’t really put everything into words.” 

“You’re too good for him,” Flash’s voice was very serious, “I mean it.” 

“Whatever,” He huffed, itching to change the topic, “Why do you hate him so much anyway?” 

Flash gave him a look before deflating, “I am not drunk enough to answer that question.” 

“Here, here,” Harley motioned with his shot glass, before placing it down and refilling both of them, “You still gotta answer.” 

“Fine,” Flash took the next shot like a champ, still looking unbothered, “Why do I hate Parker?” 

Harley nodded, and Flash sighed, “I don’t.” 

“Bullshit,” He snorted, giggling. The drinks were defiantly kicking in. 

“No really, I don’t,” Flash’s voice was serious, “Well not anymore. Recently him and I have been seeing eye to eye on certain things. But I used to hate him for a few reasons.” 

“And those reasons are?” 

“For starters?” Harley motioned to go on, taking another shot, seemingly oblivious to flash not having another shot to take, “He’s my dads perfect son.” 

Okay, out of all the things he was expecting to hear, that was not one of them. He was expecting how Peter was annoying, or rude, or some manner of made up reason. This was not even anywhere near the list. Flash continued, “Like… Jack Thompson Jr., up and coming Mayoral candidate, head of the NYU police precinct, and son of one of the founders of SHIELD. His son should be perfect. His son should have perfect grades, and be in all the clubs, and be a success. And I guess to him I never was. But Peter was. He’d see all the awards Peter was getting at school  and say ‘Christ Eugene can’t you be more like that Parker boy?’ And then... well it doesn’t really matter I guess. Which… can really make you pissed at someone after a while. Gave me someone to be mad at at least.” 

“Parker doesn’t realize how good he has it,” Flash let out a bitter laugh, “Like sure he’s got a shit reputation for being a weird nerd but like... I don’t know. I’m the best person in the school and yet... I don’t know. Even when Parker lost everything he still had people who loved him. Makes me wonder who I have.”

“You have me,” Harley has no fucking idea why he was saying that. He wasn’t flash’s friend. Hell his crush and best friend was Flash’s major bullying victim, “Like… I don’t think we’re friends, but if you need me you got me.” 

“No I don’t,” Flash reached behind Harley, going for a beer, “You’re Parker’s.” 

Harley snorted those drinks really kicking in, “I’m not anyone’s.” 

“Parker put a claim on you second you walked in to midtown.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mhm,” Flash took a swig, “Every boy that’s ever tried to ask you out has been met by Parker and his crews stare.” 

“So my friends care about me. They want the best for me.” 

“So they know that Peter wants to sink his teeth into you. They want for you two to become a thing.” 

Harley let out a loud laugh, sowing another shot, but laughing to hard to down it all the way. Must’ve been a real ugly sight, but he continued laughing, “Nice to know I’m a piece of meat!” 

“You, Harley Keener,” he paused for dramatic effect, a fond smile on his face, “Are not some average piece of meat. You’re the prime cut of midtown.”

Harley was wheezing now, “Dear god, never say that to me again.” 

“But it’s true!”

“Flash, you ignorant whore,” Harley laughed hard a loud, “I am not even a chicken bone, let alone prime cut!” 

Flash joined in on the laughing, “Harley, you wench, you are literally the hottest item on the market right now and everyone wants a piece!” 

“Shut up!” 

“No!” 

Harley was wheezing hard enough that he could cry- and at this point he was more than a little certain he was drunk, “Okay, okay, okay, so if I’m a wench, and you’re a whore, together we make a brothel!” 

“Oh my god,” Flash was wheezing as well, “We’re the hottest brothel in Queens!” 

“Fuck yeah!” Harley threw an arm around flash, dragging him down a bit with the force, wide smile still breaking his face, “Best brothel! Hottest brothel!” 

“Now to find the customers!” 

“Why, Flash,” Harley’s ‘sh’ was a little more slurred than it had been an hour ago, and he reached for Flash’s beer, draining it in one fell swoop, “My prices are too high for mere mortals!” 

“Oh no! How will anyone ever afford the great and hot Harley Keener!” 

“Yes, yes,” Harley got another beer from the fridge, swaying on his feet a bit, “Such a shame that I am better than everyone in this plane of existence.” 

Flash reached for the beer, laughing just as hard as Harley was, “All right tiger, calm down with the illegal stupid juice.” 

“Oh my god,” Harley looked at him with stars in his eyes, “That's the best name. That's beers new name. Illegal stupid juice. Also, no.” 

“Alright, okay,” Flash took the beer out of his hands, placing it on the counter, “I’m cutting you off.” 

“Ruuuuude!” 

“Christ, you really are Tony Stark's kid-” 

“Hey now,” Harley held up a finger, waggling it in Flash’s face, “Tony’s been sober since I was thirteen!” 

“Still doesn’t erase his days partying it up!” 

Harley looked troubled, then like he had an epiphany, then he looked at Flash with stars in his eyes, “I am Tony Stark, bitch!” 

“Yes,” Flash nodded, appeasing the drunk dude, “You are.” 

“Oh my god,” Harley breathed, pulling Flash closer, “Oh my god, Flash, this is my song.” 

“What?” 

Harley didn’t answer, instead he pulled Flash towards the crowd of people who had started dancing in the living room. One of the Drunks by Panic at The Disco was echoing throughout the house and Harley was living for it. It was iconic. This was iconic. 

Here he was, just shy of seventeen, drunk off his ass, dancing with a kid he didn’t even like. This is what it feels like when you become one of the drunks, after all. He grabbed Flash’s hand, forcing him to dance, still laughing like a mad man. He spun like a drill, Flash chuckling, “Dude you’re gonna make yourself sick-”   
  
“So what!” Harley threw his hands up, pulling out a dance move that may have been a little too slutty for decency, “I’m having fun!” 

“I’m glad but-” 

Harley pulled Flash down by his shirt, face serious- well as serious as a drunk seventeen year old could make, “You need to dance with me, Eugene Clooney Thompson.” 

“Eugene Clooney-” flash let out a laugh, letting Harley drag his hands where ever he wanted, “That’s not my middle name!” 

“So what?” 

“So what!” 

“So dance with me!” Harley pulled him close, his dancing filthy enough that even in his drunken state he recognized he was being a slut, “I wanna have fun!” 

He was stumbling, dancing, his limbs flailing, trailing his hands over every single part of him. For a second he made eyes with Peter, with a stare of horror and anger at something, but he didn’t want to think about that failed romance as he stumbled to the next song on the playlist, “Flash!” 

“Yes,” Flash was grinning down at him, and Harley threw himself onto the boy, “Whats up?” 

“Dance with me!” 

“I thought that’s what I was doing!” 

“Shit man!” Harley was definitely slurring his words together now, those shots finally kicking all the way in, “I think I’m drunk!” 

Flash caught him as he stumbled so hard he almost fell, “You’re definitely drunk.” 

“Boo!”

“Come on,” Flash was trying to lead him off the dance floor, ironically near Peter and MJ who Harley did not wanna be around right now, “You should sit down.” 

“Noooo,” Harley pouted, “I wanna have fun!” 

“You’re gonna be sick!” 

“I am not!” 

“Harley-” 

“Come on,” Harley sent him puppy eyes, “I just wanna have fun…” 

It was like magic how those words made Flash deflate like a balloon, “Harley-” 

Peter was walking towards them. That's all Harley could focus on. The fact that Peter was focusing on him, staring at the pair like they had personally spit on him. And Harley… didn’t like that. Didn’t want to deal with it. But for some reason his brain was drunk enough to come to the conclusion that the best way to get out of the situation was to kiss Flash.

So he did.

He kissed him hard, and Flash, to his credit, ran with it and kissed back with just as much passion. 

Peter of course, did not stop walking to them. In fact, Peter grabbed them and pulled them apart, the look on his face reminiscent of his when he had found out that Harley knew he was Spider-Man because he hacked the suit. Which was to say mad and hurt, “Flash, he’s drunk-” 

“I cut him off,” He held up his hands, his brow furrowed, “And I’ve been trying to get him to sit down for the last five minutes.” 

Harley stumbled towards Peter, “So what I’m drunk?” 

“Harley,” He shot him a look, “I called Tony. He’s going to come pick us up.” 

“Ugh!” Harley groaned, “That's so fucking boring! Jesus Peter, I just want to have fun!” 

Peter turned back to Flash, “How much has he had to drink?” 

“I lost count after his third shot, I’m going to be honest with you.” 

“God dammit Flash,” The look on Peter’s face was honestly… scary. He looked like someone had just pissed him off. It reminded Harley of how he got when there was an intense fight. How he would stop making puns, and be all serious. This was the first time Harley had ever seen Peter be like that outside of the mask, “And then you decided to fucking kiss him?” 

“He kissed me!” 

“Yeah,” Harley echoed, room suddenly spinning, “I kissed him!” 

“Harley,” Those eyes looked at him, and he resisted the urge to shiver. He had no idea what he had done wrong, but jesus. Peter was kinda hot when he was mad, “Tony wants to talk to you. And even if you did kiss him, he shouldn’t have let you considering you’re too drunk to be kissing anyone.” 

“Spoilsport.” 

Flash stepped between them, “Lay off him, Parker.” 

“Flash,” His voice was cold, and  _ very _ unlike the Peter Parker, “I’ll talk to you as soon as Tony gets here.” 

“He just kissed me what's the big deal-” 

“The big deal,” Peter hissed, “Is that he’s smashed off his ass, which will fuck with ADHD meds and Anxiety meds. You didn’t think of that before letting him do  _ shots  _ did you?” 

“I didn’t know-” 

“Still,” Peter’s voice was still as deadly as Harley had ever heard it, “You think that him being drunk as fuck should give you the perfect opportunity to kiss him?” 

“Peter,” Harley grabbed onto Peter’s arm, suddenly feeling like he needed support, “It wasn’t that big of a deal.” 

Peter pulled out his phone, “Tony’s stuck in traffic.”

“I’m fine,” His words were still too slurred to be believable, “I don’t need to leave.” 

Both Peter and Flash looked at him, and any hostility both of them had been drained out. Peter wrapped an arm around Harley’s waist, “You okay?” 

“M fine.” 

Harley was not actually fine. He had drank a lot. Like a lot a lot. But now he was on meds and damn he should have thought of that sooner and not when his head was spinning like a ferris wheel on crack, “M fine.” 

“No you’re not,” Flash shook his head, “Can you walk?”   
  
“Course.” 

He could not, actually, walk.

In fact, as he pulled away from Peter’s grip, he realized, he could not, actually, walk. Luckily for him though, Peter was fast, getting him to lean on him with little effort. When it was made clear that Harley’s legs didn’t think moving was good, Peter picked him up in one smooth motion. Harley’s vision was spotty, “M fine.” 

“Shhh,” Peter’s voice was softer, and he motioned for Flash to follow as he walked out of the house and into the cold air, “Close your eyes, Harley. You should try to rest.” 

“M fine.” 

“I know you are. But do it for me?” 

And Harley closed his eyes. 

  
  


Having Harley in his arms made Peter Parker feel way more smug than he had a right to be considering what just happened. Considering that Harley was drunk and not good, and had kissed Flash. Considering everything. 

He really hadn't meant to leave Harley alone. But MJ had pulled him aside to confront him on how he hadn’t asked Harley out yet and he had gotten… side tracked. By the time the two of them had finished talking, Harley was in the kitchen. Talking to Flash. 

Which was fine. Harley was seventeen. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted. So Peter had just turned back to MJ, trying to ignore the jealousy built up in his chest. Harley was his own person. Peter shouldn’t be trying to control him. It was just… Flash Thompson? Really? 

What made Peter even more angry is that when the two had come out of the kitchen, Harley had been dancing with Flash in a way that would put the movie Dirty Dancing to shame. And that's when he realized that Harley was drunk. Which was normally all peachy and good. Peter couldn’t get drunk and never wanted to, but he’s always been big on to each their own. And then he remembered that Harley was on medication that shouldn’t be mixed with alcohol, and it was more likely than not that Flash had been encouraging Harley’s little drinking game. 

And then Harley kissed him. 

Which… stung. He had honestly thought that he and Harley had something going, and yet… he didn’t know. He should probably be taking into account the fact Harley was drunk and drinking was never a good thing. He just didn’t get it. 

They had been flirting for months. Since they were fifteen if he was being more honest. And yet… he looked down at Harley’s sleeping form, placing a soft kiss on his brow, sitting down in the porch. 

“He thought you were straight.” 

“What?” Peter jerked, looking at Flash, “What?” 

Flash sat down, other side of the porch, “He thought you were straight. Was glaring holes in you and Michelle all night.” 

“That’s… stupid.” 

“He can be kinda stupid,” Flash sighed, running a hand through his hair, “At least when it comes to people he likes.” 

“Flash-“ 

“Can it, Parker,” Flash looked just as wrecked as Peter was starting to feel, “You said you were going to treat him right. He sat there alone tonight, heart broken, drinking. So I made a move.” 

“I thought we agreed we’d do whatever made Harley happy.” 

“And you think you make him happy?” 

“I think I could.” 

“Well,” Flash shot him a glare, “I think I  _ did.”  _

“Did What?” Peter snorted, “What you did was encourage drinking- underage drinking- with a boy who shouldn’t be drinking-“ 

“I didn’t know he was on meds-“ 

Peter shook his head, “That’s fine. You didn’t know. Whatever. He still shouldn’t have been drinking.” 

“He should be able to have fun if he wants.” 

“Fun for Harley,” Peter reserved the urge to hiss, “Is sitting at home watching a movie. He like watching rom-coms to make fun of them. Fun for him is planning a new way to prank one of the avengers. Fun for him is building something. Drinking,” he said the word like it was a poison, “Is not what he finds fun. The only time I’ve ever seen Harley drunk is when he’s upset about something.” 

“Well he was upset about you!” Flash wasn’t quite shouting, but he wasn’t really staying quiet, “He thought he had no chance! He thought you liked MJ! And he didn’t say it, but we both know that he thinks that he’s not good enough for perfect Peter Parker-“ 

“Do not make this about me!” 

“It is about you,” Flash stood storming down the steps to pace, “It’s always about you! It’s not enough that everyone fucking loves you, no you have to fucking take the one boy who deserves so much better than you! It’s always about you because he is in love with you and you left him alone!” 

“Stop making this about me!” Peter was trying no to yell, “This about how Harley is drunk! And drinking! All while you were encouraging it-” 

“Because you broke his heart and left him alone!”    


“I did not break his heart!” 

Flash’s head snapped to him, fire in his eyes, like all his hatred for Peter came right back up, “You know what- you’re a fucking asshole. You don’t care about him- did you even notice? Did you even notice how he’s been pulling away from everyone for weeks because he gets stuck in his own head?! Did you even notice how he fucking stares at you like you’re his entire world?! You’re such a fucking dick! And you wonder why I call you Penis Parker-”

“You-” Peter shouted, Harley stirring in his grip. He held his breath for a second, and when he spoke again his voice was calm, “You think I haven’t noticed? You think I don’t see it when he doesn’t sleep for days on end? Or how he can’t not shave because he looks to much like his sperm donor so he ends up with bandaids on his cheeks because he can’t do it and his hands are to shaky?”

He took a breath, “You really think that I don’t constantly make sure he’s okay? That I don't do everything in my ability to make him happy? You think I don’t bite on my cheek every goddamn day because he needs to know how much better he is than he thinks? You think that I don’t care about him? You think that I don’t do everything I can to make him smile? You really think that I don’t care about him?”

“What am I supposed to think?” Flash was close to growling, “With how you treat him?”    
  
“He’s my fucking world.”   


“Sure doesn’t seem like it.”

“I’m trying to show him that,” Peter’s voice was tight, and he looked away from Flash and down at the boy in his arms, “I had this plan- I was gonna ask him out. Something real big and fancy. One of those grand gestures that he loves so much. One of the ones that calls back to all the movies we watch on friday nights. It was- I had a plan. To show him all of that.”   
  
“But you didn’t.” 

“I didn’t get the chance.” 

“Well I did,” Flash stopped pacing to look at him, “I did get the chance. And if he still wants to when he’s more sober-” 

“He,” Tony Stark stepped out of a car, “Won’t be doing shit for a long time.” 

“Mr. Stark-” 

“Save it kid,” Tony glared at Peter, making a motion for the boy to go to the car, “You were supposed to be watching him.” 

“I was-” 

“Clearly you were not,” Tony deflated a little bit, “Peter, just get in the car.” 

Peter shifted Harley’s weight a little, shuffling past Tony. Tony’s eyes were sad, before he returned to the issue at hand, and if Peter were honest, he felt a little about what Flash was about to experience.

Hell hath no fury like a mother with a hurt kid. 

Well, hell hath no fury like a Tony Stark with a drunk kid. Yeah. That made more sense.    
  
  


Harley’s head was pounding when he woke up. 

He felt like he wanted to throw up and if he was honest he had no memory of the last night after his second shot. God his head hurt. His entire body hurt. He felt dizzy and his throat was dry and if he was honest he couldn’t open his eyes. Not because he actually couldn’t but because the light was a bitch and Harley was not about to deal with that.

He could however hear just fine, and what he heard made his head spun.

“Mr. Stark-” 

“Peter, you’re a good kid, and an even better person- I just don’t understand why you would let him drink!” 

“I didn’t know-” 

“You didn’t know he was drinking?” Tony let out a laugh, “You should have known he would. He’s just like me. When he gets sad he drinks.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

A beat of silence and then a soft sigh, and Harley knew Tony was regretting what he had been saying, whatever that was, “It's not your fault kid. I know you care about him just as much as I do its just… his meds react really bad with drinking and I should have known that he would drink.” 

“I should have been with him.” 

“You should have,” Another beat of tense silence, “But I heard that you were planning something with MJ?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What did you all decide on?” 

“It… It was gonna be the scene from ‘Say Anything…’ the one with the boombox. He says hates that scene- he thinks it's too cliche but like… I know he only watches the entire movie for that scene. MJ came up with the idea.”

“He would love that.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You understand that he’s going to have to go back to Rosehill, though, right?” 

Harley tried not to take a sharp breath. Rose hill was the exact opposite of where he wanted to be under the realization that Peter Parker was planning to ask him out. Actually rosehill was the last place he wanted to be period but- 

“Why?” 

“He can't be here if he’s just going to drink and keep drinking. No, its a bad idea. Plus… that Thompson boy, he’s got his eyes on Harley. I don’t know how I feel about that.” 

“Flash is a decent guy when he wants to be.” 

“He let Harley drink. I know he was just doing it to talk to him- he’s not a bad kid despite everything- but… he should have recognized a budding alcoholic when he saw one."

“Harley isn’t-” 

“Its genetic and both of his parents...” 

“Macy…?”

“Had her vices at times.” 

“Oh.” 

Yeah, Harley thought, Oh.

“And this isn't the only time Harley’s gotten drunk while he was here.” 

“What..?” 

There was a pause and Harley really didn’t want to open his eyes, but this time more because he didn’t want to see the look on Peter’s face, “You don’t kn- he didn’t tell you.” 

“No?”   


“He’s been drinking a lot lately. He had stopped drinking when he got on his medication- for about two months he hasn’t drank anything but… He has been drinking in general. I thought you knew, if I’m being honest. Thought he would have told you. You’ve been like a grounding point since he came here- his closest friend, his literal soulmate if you ask me- and I just thought-” 

“He didn’t tell me.” 

“He may have had his reasons.”  
  
“Why didn’t he tell me- I- I wouldn’t have judged him. I would have just wanted to help him.” 

Harley wanted to cry. This was  _ not _ how he wanted Peter to find out about any of his issues. This was the absolute last way. Because he was getting better! He had been doing so good. And yeah, maybe a part of that was not wanting to mess up his medication, but a part of that was him not wanting to be a drunk. 

Especially not around Peter. 

He didn’t even want Peter to know about this. 

The frustration and headache and everything that was going wrong made him so fucking stressed. He couldn't do this. He couldn’t. He clenched his eyes tighter and rolled onto his side, curling as tight as he could. 

“Harley?” There was a weight on the bed, and Harley just dug into himself more. 

Tony sighed, “I’m going to get you some water, kid."

“Thanks,” His voice sounded like shit. 

Peter puts his hand on Harley’s shoulder, “How are you feeling?” 

“Not great,” Harley spoke quietly, “Really not great.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Harley sat up, the movement hurting his head, and he winced, “I think I have to.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Peter looked good in this lighting, and it hurt Harley’s head, “Except-” 

“Pay taxes and die?” 

“Except drink water.” 

“Christ Peter,” Harley shook his head, regretting it immediately, “Get a sense of humor.” 

Peter gave him a dry look, “It died when you kissed Flash.” 

“I did _ what?!”  _

“Kissed Flash,” Peter continued, “And its grave got more buried as I found out that you- someone who I love and adore- had been hiding a drinking problem from me for awhile. How could you not tell me Harley?” 

“Hold on,” Harley pressed a hand to his forehead, “We can address all the other stiff later. I kissed Flash?”  
  
“Dirty Danced with him too.” 

“I’m a slutty drunk.” 

“And a drunk drunk.” 

“I’m not an alcoholic.” 

“Harley,” Peter’s voice was tight and it was only then that Harley took in the bags under his eyes. The tightness in his jaw. The small shine in his eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Harley sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest, “Because how could I?” 

“I’m sorry I made you felt like you couldn’t…”

“It was nothing you did Peter,” Harley shook his head, fingers itching to reach for him, “I just… I didn’t want you to see me like that. Didn’t want anyone to know. Tony stopped drinking years ago, but he kept his scotch and I… I was sad. I was fucked up.” 

“Why?” 

It was a breathlessly sad question. 

They both knew why. He had been thrown out of the house by his mom's new boyfriend at age fourteen. Much to Macy’s distress, he had refused to come home even when she had kicked him to the curb. He had just been too…. Broken by it. Broken by everything. 

So he had come to stay with Tony. And had met his birth dad again. And had taken a fall in the Iron Lad armor. And had been trapped. And had felt trapped. And then fell in love with what he thought was a straight boy. And developed PTSD. He was just… hurt. Everything he did, hurt him.    
They both knew why. 

“Peter…” 

“I just wish you’d have told me.” 

“What good what it had done.” 

Peter reached for Harley’s hand, inter twinning his fingers with him. They sat in a silence for a moment, “Harley, I love you.” 

“What?” Harley choked out, eyes widening. 

“I’m not straight,” Peter wasn’t looking at him, “And I’m not in love with MJ. Flash said that’s why you were drinking and,” Peter turned his head, and what was once a small shine turned into tears welling up in his eyes, “I don’t- I don’t want to hurt you, Harley. I don’t want you to ever drink because of me. You mean a lot to me and… I’m not going to lie this was terrifying. This wasn’t fun.” 

Harley was humming a low agreement. He couldn’t imagine it was. Peter continued, “You were out for the entire day. It really messed with your head and… It was scary. I was scared. You couldn’t stand on your own, you couldn’t walk- I had to carry you. Like a princess carry. I don’t… I don’t like seeing you that.” 

Harley looked away from Peter, loosening his grip on Peter’s hand, “I’m sorry.” 

“It's not your fault,” the grip tightened, and Harley looked up, to see Peter looking at him, “But you can’t do that again. You really can’t.” 

“I don’t want to,” Harley admitted, uncurling his body a little bit, “I genuinely don’t. I just… Was upset. And started drinking. And then Flash was there, and then we were doing shots and… I don’t wanna be like this. I really don’t.” 

“We can help.” 

Harley observed him, took in the gentleness in his entire being. The kindness that was Peter Parker, “Peter…” 

“Hm?” 

“I know this is a really bad time but-” 

“How about this,” Peter interrupted, already knowing what he was going to say, “You stay sober for a month, and we can go on a date. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

So maybe he didn’t hate Peter Parker after all.

**Author's Note:**

> fdsjklfsjaklfsad dont judge this to hard im just a bby who wants to sleep
> 
> its also...... 
> 
> i didnt knoww how to end this so i coped out lmao 
> 
> Tell me what ya think as allways! And you can hit me up @ Peachy-Keener on tumblr!


End file.
